1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information processing program, which can be suitably applied to a portable player device provided with a touch panel, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
With handwriting input display devices according to the related art, feature amounts of line drawings of predetermined forms, such as L-shapes drawn of multiple strokes, continuous multiple arcs, and so forth (hereinafter also referred to as “gestures”), and the processing method for executing processing in accordance with input of the gestures, are stored in a combined manner in a storage unit. Also, handwriting input display devices display one or multiple characters or line segments input via a keyboard or input table, on a display.
In the event that gestures are drawn and input to the input table using a pen in this state, a handwriting input display device extracts the feature amount of the input gesture and also compares the feature amount that has been extracted with a feature amount in the storage unit. Accordingly, the handwriting input display device identifies the input gestures, and redisplays multiple characters so as to be aligned on a straight line for example, with a processing method corresponding to the identified gestures. Or displays multiple line segments in parallel at equal intervals, for example.
Thus, with handwriting input display devices according to the related art, various types of processing have been executed, such as changing the display state of a display, with simple operations of gestures of a single stroke or multiple strokes on an input tablet (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3282637 (pp. 5-7)).